


五次凯尔·雷纳抽出了大鬼，一次他胡了

by coffeeplanet



Series: [GLC]WhAt A LAntern CBrps withut O [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: 当军团里没有Omega怎么办……当然是下药啊！





	五次凯尔·雷纳抽出了大鬼，一次他胡了

**Author's Note:**

> 原作基础的灯团中心ABO系列，非典型ABO  
> CP：Ch1主halkyle（！涉及少量guyhal和一位神秘灯侠→hal）  
> 级别：NC17（halkyle）

 

绿灯军团总要塞—情感行星莫戈。

新军团酒吧。

 

“嘿，伙计们，你们想听八卦吗？”

哈尔丢出一对黑桃A后，仰起脖子长叹了一声，由于实在忍受不了无聊的打牌消磨时间，他决定和他的好同伙们聊点别的，总之听起来更有意思点的。

“我不想。”约翰不带婉地拒绝了他的提议，他正托着下巴表情凝重地盯着自己手上的一叠纸片，他已经连输三把了，他想不出原因而且觉得这很不科学。他很难不联想到前段时间军团和黄灯对打时塞尼斯托给他脑袋来的那一击……也许那比他想象得更加严重一些。

“我靠，Johnny，我这轮又没炸，靠你了。”对面的盖皱眉抱怨着。

约翰想也许另一个原因就是他不该和盖组队。

“你们知道吗，”哈尔躺在柔软的沙发靠背上，架起一只腿径自说了起来，“新守护者们正在尝试发明一种新药品，我从樊多那听说它可以起到控制信息素的效果。”

“抑制剂？”约翰头也不抬地回道，“绿灯军团从来不需要那种东西。”

“不，正好相反。”哈尔懒懒地摇了摇手指，“好像更接近一种……催情剂。”

“他们想催谁的情？Alpha和Alpha吗？”约翰挖苦道。

 

当上帝之手在创造这个平行宇宙时，它决定将所有物种（除了守护者）有机地分类成三种性别，以便于他们能更融洽地繁衍，而上帝之手没想到的是，它这样做的结果反而使世界性别比变得愈发不平衡了。

正如斯图尔特所说，宇宙中最大的警备机构，绿灯军团，AKA Green Lantern Alpha Corps，同样也是宇宙最大的盛产Alpha基地。整个军团中Alpha占了绝大部分的比重，Beta大约只有总人数的五分之一，或许比那更少点。无论基格沃格怎么胖揍灯戒储存仓并怒吼着让它们带几个Omega来，戒指带回来的新人们仍是散发着和他同种信息素的物种。

“这挺好的啊，基格沃格，意志力喜欢Alpha。”哈尔扬着嘴角说，他当然希望军团的Alpha越多越好，而不是那些听起来就很不能打的Omega。

“好个头！”基格沃格鼻子喷着气走了。

除了战力优势，这带来的另一个好处是，他们从不需要担心其他星球上有关抑制剂的任何问题，抑制剂？不存在的。因为Omega？不存在的。可正因如此，绿灯军团目前面临的最大威胁不是塞式威权，也不是什么能源问题，而是生理问题。

想当年为了争夺Omega资源，绿灯军团甚至和红橙黄三色敌军共同演绎了一场浩瀚又混乱的星际大战。曾经他们也试图把解决问题的焦点放在与他们临近的另一个星球——扎马伦星上。众所周知，扎马伦人是宇宙中拥有最多Omega的种族，她们当中有将近一半都是Omega，听起来和Alpha溢出的绿灯结合将会是个十分完美的结果。可惜不久后计划就以失败告终，因为当你听到“扎马伦人有一半是Omega”时你就该知道结果是什么了。

距离他们上一次拥有一个Omega绿灯侠还是在半年以前，那时他们还住在OA上。那是一只小水母Omega，由于OA上完全不提供也没有必要提供抑制剂，它不得不定期回自己的母星带上大量的抑制剂，才能勉强生活在一个充斥着Alpha的巢穴里。然而抑制剂和能量戒指差不多，总有不小心告罄的时候……那一次OA整个武士酒吧几乎都要爆炸了。不论是什么物种都在使出浑身解数把自己的生殖器官插进这只发情的小水母的生殖腔里，目光所及仿佛一片红灯地狱。咳，假如你关心哈尔他们当时在做什么的话，当然了……在甜美的Omega信息素面前他们同样控制不了自己即使在事后回想拼尽全力去操一只水母是多么不冷静的行为。最后幸好守护者和莫戈及时赶到援助，才避免了这只可怜的小水母被一群发狂的意志力战士标记。噢这还要多亏了莫戈是个无欲无求的Beta行星，作为一颗星球它也必须只能是Beta，假如莫戈是Alpha或是Omega……你们自行想象吧。

当无性别的守护者特别是甘瑟意识到了这点时，他很早就致力于推动军团的内部消化并决定研发一种药物来改善这个问题。于是他安排了军团中为数不多的Beta科学家们私下进行开发，而在最近，这个新产品的制作似乎已接近尾声。

接下来要说到重点了，你最关心的地球灯侠们都是什么性别。幸运的是他们中有三分之一是Beta，凯尔和杰西卡，剩下的都是Alpha。西蒙和杰西卡组队去了地球，所以这方面他们没什么问题，常驻外太空的就是那三个Alpha和一个Beta了。其中最常驻的要属凯尔·雷纳，每次当他看到同事们为了解决生理问题还要专门飞回地球一趟，都十分乐意帮助他们……通过在心里为他们默默点蜡的方式。

 

“更具体的我就不清楚了。凯尔，你知道什么相关消息吗？”哈尔抬眼望向他们当中唯一的Beta，“守护者从来不让Alpha碰那个项目。”

他对面的黑发青年把下巴搁在桌面上打了个大哈欠，抽出了他今晚牌局中的第5张大鬼，“我也不清楚，我只知道那是萨拉克负责的……而且我又不是那种……呃，学霸，只有做黑板报我也许才能帮上点忙。”

“真可惜，”哈尔摇了摇头，他知道萨拉克是怎么都不肯说的，“我本来还以为你能潜入……well，你懂我的意思。”

“噢饶了我吧。”

这么说的凯尔却勾起嘴角，在别人目瞪口呆的目光中翻手摊开一排令人垂涎的同花顺，顺便这已经是他今晚赢的第六局了。

可惜凯尔还没高兴够几秒钟，他的灯戒就收到了萨拉克传来的讯息，要他立刻前往实验室领取一个任务。

“抱歉大伙，看来我现在得过去一趟。”整理好牌堆后，凯尔无奈地耸了耸肩站，起身和他的好友们告别。

“看啊，我的预言是多么得准！我们要有个Beta小间谍了。”哈尔不禁鼓掌赞美道。

“去他的，我还等着再赢他一局呢！”约翰不爽地撑着额头说。

“没事小约翰，”每个打牌之夜盖的心情看起来都不错，“我们还有三个人可以玩斗乔丹。哦你可能没听过，那是个来自中国的玩法。”他安慰着老友，一边把牌堆划到手里熟练地洗起了牌。

 

莫戈上的实验基地划分了许多不同的部门，其中用于研究神秘新药品的新部门已经很久都不对Alpha开放了，门口戒备森严，任何Alpha和未经准许的Beta都无法进入。萨拉克为凯尔解开了门禁并通知他直接去主实验室报道。

凯尔还是第一次来这，从他进门的那一刻起他就在思考萨拉克会找他帮什么忙，至少目前他对这项研究可是一无所知……

萨拉克已经在主实验室里等着他了，那还是凯尔初次见到对方在实验室穿白大褂的样子，并且还戴了一个看起来密封性很好的隔离面罩。

“晚上好，雷纳，请坐吧。”

在萨拉克的示意下，凯尔坐了下来，他面前的桌子上摆着一堆外星电子仪器，试管，标签，和一瓶装着液体的密封的棕色小瓶子，瓶身上写着一看就是作者随手打出来的药品名称“SOMP:hy1 sample”。

萨拉克开口道：“想必你已经听说过为了解决军团Alpha过多的问题，守护者派我们研究的一种药品可以模拟信息素的气味，现在它已经有了初步完成样品，就差一次实际测试了。请你来的目的是希望你能配合做一次实验。”

“好啊，”凯尔答应着，“那么我要怎么做呢？”

从对方的解释中，凯尔得知这个药品采用了纽兰克星的一种新技术，名称翻译过来差不多是类Omega信息素合成剂，再通俗一点讲就是一种催情剂。只要将它涂在Beta的后颈上，就能模拟出Omega发情时的气味用来吸引Alpha与之交配。甘瑟想出这个办法的初衷也是希望当军团里的众多Alpha需要解决发情期问题时，不用每次都回到母星，如果可以利用目前他们有的这将近五分之一Beta成员，虽然还不能从根本上解决问题，但可以起到很大的缓解作用。

“雷纳，交给你的任务就是测试并使用这瓶样品去吸引一个灯侠Alpha对象。如果你不愿意的话也没关系，我们可以换人来测试。”萨拉克对他说。

凯尔听了后歪着头犹豫了好一会儿，他其实并没有后悔接下这个任务，因为不管怎么说总得有一个Beta来完成这个测试。他并不会像Omega那样那么在意自己的贞操，这点上他一向是既不反感也不渴望，他只是还有很多不解的地方。

“呃……所以我需要假装成一个Omega是吗？可是萨拉克，为什么你们要找我来实验呢，研究组的人全是Beta，他们肯定比我更熟悉这个药的作用。”

“不，实验组里的人已经多次接触过相关成分，短期内可能会产生一定的抗药性，而且为了尽量模拟真实坏境，我们需要一个完全没有接触过这个产品的Beta。其次，你是个地球人，人类被我们普遍认为是一个性欲较低的种族，如果能在你身上进展顺利，那么对于大部分其他种族应该问题不大。”

……这点倒是真的，凯尔听说过全宇宙所有种族平均一次交配时长在12~24小时左右，而人类一次甚至连一个小时都不到。

“还有一个问题，”凯尔问道，“我也会受它影响吗？还是说只会影响Alpha？”

“放心，对你的身体机能并不会有影响，它只相当于一种感官催化剂。我们的目标是将使用者的气味完全伪装成一个Omega，所以它对Alpha的感官影响会非常剧烈。不过与此同时，因为你并不是一个真正的Omega，它对你也会有一定的感官影响，这点你闻一下就知道了。”萨拉克说道。

于是凯尔小心翼翼地扭开了那个棕色的小瓶子，凑到鼻子下嗅了一口。第一口他闻到了一丝很像是甜甜的蜂蜜水味，紧接着一股异常浓烈的Omega信息素气味充斥了他的鼻腔。凯尔被震得几乎从椅子上跪到地上，他脑袋有些发晕，他差点感到自己……不对，他已经开始有了反应。如果……他想如果他面前是个活生生的Omega的话他搞不好真的会上了对方。凯尔作为一个即使面对发情小水母也没有太大冲动的纯种Beta，这瓶药都能使他有这么大反应，被一个Alpha闻到毫无疑问会把他当场生吞活剥吧……

“Beta初次使用时都会反应很大，下次开始就会好点了。”萨拉克又补充道，“另外，对于你选择吸引哪类种族并无限制，你既可以找人类也可以选外族Alpha。不过这点上我建议你优先选同族，无意冒犯，事实上大部分其他种族在审美上都觉得人类并不好看，不排除也有少部分喜欢你们的外貌。而且光是在人类里也有好几个同事可供你选择。”

“好吧，谢谢你的提示，萨拉克。”凯尔撇了撇嘴说，他本来觉得自己长得应该还不赖……至少有不少异性都夸过他可爱。

“但……”他迟疑道，“我担心这样做的话会不会有点……缺德？”

萨拉克理解了他的话后说道，“我知道你们人类都很注重感情，我也承认那很美好，但我们现在面临着更加严重的Omega饥荒，这就好比你不能在旱灾的时候还想着喝酒。Alpha们没法战胜自己的欲望，他们可不会在乎面前发情的Omega是不是自己喜欢的，是敌是友，甚至是不是同类都对他们没区别。如果能满足感情条件固然最好，如果不能，你需要做的就是放下负担，然后挑一个你喜欢的Alpha。”

萨拉克握着他的手一边把他送到门口，“那么祝你好运，雷纳，我给你一周时间等你的灯戒报告，你完成之后就可以向我汇报了。当然越快越好。”

 

凯尔带着这个邪恶的棕色小瓶子走出了实验楼，他停在了原地开始思考下一步的行动。

要回酒吧继续打牌吗？

……不。老实说，他的脑袋仍然晕乎乎的，他想也许是自己还没有彻底摆脱刚才闻的那一下。外加夜里潮汐带来的冷风吹得他更难受，他选择直接回到了莫戈上自己的住处。严格来说那儿原本是公共的灯侠休息室的其中一间，由于凯尔长期驻扎的缘故几乎成了他的个人房间。

尽管萨拉克给了他一周的时间，但是凯尔并不想浪费这么久时间去做这种事，加上这涉及到整个军团的利益，他不想因为自己而耽误。不就是选一个人上床吗，他想，你能行的凯尔。

凯尔坐在自己的床上，深吸了一口气，打开了灯戒的通讯系统。

好吧，来吧，哈尔……

 

酒吧里，约翰·斯图尔特的脸色看起来相当差劲。

“啧，你们两个讨厌鬼……我们可以别再打牌了吗？”约翰有些恼火地说着，自从他被哈尔挑拨着当了地主后就一直栽在对方手里，他还从没见过乔丹和加德纳两个家伙有这么默契的时候。

“哈哈哈Johnny，你看起来真像是万圣节没讨到糖就吵着要回家的小鬼。”盖得意地嘲笑他，平常总是很威风的大建筑师今晚赢牌的次数居然寥寥可数。

“你别说话，盖，”哈尔向他使了个眼色，他把目光转向了斯图尔特，“嘿，我能看出你今天不在状态，最近都是，我猜那和你2个月没回地球了有关，我猜对了吗，约翰？”

“……”约翰沉默着，他不想承认被哈尔看出了什么。

“什么？”盖瞪圆了眼睛望着他，“你居然能2个月不回地球，告诉我小约翰，你究竟是怎么坚持下来的，还是说你找到了新的外星Omega？”

“不……我……”约翰揉了揉眉心终于选择放下防线，反正他的损友们也迟早会知道，“我不敢再找Omega了，上次我在地球……我差点永久标记了一个姑娘。幸好那只是个临时标记，但我知道那并不是意外，我似乎越来越……没法控制好自己。”

哈尔和盖震惊地对视了一眼，在他们心中斯图尔特一直是他们中最有自制力的那个。他们倒是有可能做出临时标记这种糟糕事，但约翰绝对不会。

“不论你发生了什么，约翰，你需要休息。你为什么不现在去吧台找个姑娘放松一下呢？”哈尔安慰他，他扫了一眼熙熙攘攘的吧台，“好吧，虽然她们大多数都是Alpha。”

约翰瞥了他一眼，“你说得倒轻松，乔丹，你自己怎么不去。”

哈尔的确试过在别的扇区的吧台上泡一个Alpha女孩，然而这并不会使他多么有满足感，特别是当不久之后那个Alpha女孩重新拥着另一个Omega女孩出现在他面前……可恶，他发誓他没有在说那个谁。

这时，哈尔的灯戒突然收到了凯尔的传讯。

“哈尔，我需要你过来一趟……我遇到点麻烦……嗞”

“发生什么了，凯尔？”约翰好心说道，“我们也可以帮忙。”

“不用，约翰，你和盖留在原地……哈尔一个人过来。”凯尔在灯戒里强调。

“知道了，我这就过去。”哈尔回答，是时候结束这场并不怎么愉快的Alphatalk了。

最伟大的绿灯侠走后，他们只剩下两个人了。

“现在没法打牌了，不过我们还可以玩抽木签*。”约翰说，那可是一项他喜爱的游戏。

“噢不，那太无聊了……”盖沮丧道。

（*抽木签：随机撒一堆木签，从中一根根抽出来不能碰到其他木签的游戏。）

  

结束和哈尔的通话，凯尔拧开了瓶口倒了一些液体抹在了自己的后颈上，这次他又被呛了一下。

然而正式使用时，那感觉又和仅是闻不同。Omega信息素的味道仿佛从他的后颈浸入了他的深层，凯尔身体里点起了一团火，口干舌燥，他跌跌撞撞地站起来想去桌上拿杯水喝。浑身发软地靠在墙上，他的手几乎拿不稳一个水杯，当液体不断流进嗓子后却反而使他越来越渴。凯尔晃了晃发沉的脑袋，他的神志经历了一段极短暂的涣散，那波动在他体内陌生的不适感开始逐渐变得鲜明强烈。

老天，他渴望。

凯尔人生中第一次体验到这种令人窒息的，足以熔断他每一根神经的情欲。

原来这就是……Omega的……感觉吗……他们可……呃嗯……真……辛苦啊……凯尔重重地跌在床上，脑子里混乱地想着，他胡乱抚慰着自己半勃起的下体，由于几乎没有需要，凯尔平时连自慰都少得可怜。

 

原先哈尔还很奇怪戒指定位的地点怎么会是凯尔自己的房间里，等他到了门口后就察觉到不对劲了，他隐约感到门后似乎隐藏着一阵不同寻常的气味。

“凯尔？”

敲门没反应后，哈尔通过戒指的识别系统打开了休息室的门，房间里没开灯，但那味道实在过于明显了，于是哈尔猛地关上身后的门并用灯戒上了锁。他下意识地吞了口口水……该死，屋内弥漫着的Omega信息素气味使他意识到自己也许没法保持镇静太久了。

“凯尔……？怎么回事，你这里有Omega吗……”发现床上的人影后，哈尔又试探着问了一声。

接着，他听见从床上传来了几声凯尔微弱的低哼。

“不……哈尔……我……”凯尔断断续续地呻吟道，“好难受……帮帮我……”

哈尔快步走向床边，打开灯后，他看见了整个儿赤裸着蜷缩在被子里的青年，宛如蚌壳里的一小块软肉。凯尔的后背紧紧绷着，他的手正伸进身下躲躲闪闪地自慰。哈尔想他也许找到了那股浓郁气息的源头，简直令他难以置信……

“凯尔……我的天啊，你不会要告诉我你是……”

哈尔震惊地把手伸向对方，抚上他的后背，凯尔的皮肤烫得吓人，凌乱的黑色发丝垂在潮红的耳畔，他胸口急促地起伏着，那对平常永远清澈好看的翠绿眸子此刻荡着水汽，以一种又痛苦而更多是欲求不满的眼神可怜兮兮地望着他。

在哈尔的手触碰到青年身体的那一刻他就知道自己不行了，他从进门开始就已经硬了，而且还他妈的一向容易对发情的Omega丧失一切意志力，尤其是当那个Omega对象竟然还是凯尔的时候。复杂的情感涌上他的胸口，比起惊讶更多是自责，他不能接受自己居然从来都没发现凯尔是个Omega……而且这太糟了，他不能对他的同事出手……

当哈尔那双蘸了星空的褐色眼眸离凯尔足够近，凯尔在又一波浪潮涌上他时猛地仰起脸，把嘴唇凑了上去。

这是一个开关，是一个允许。

去他妈的。哈尔几乎顷刻就回应了他，他托起对方布满深色碎发的后脑勺，本能地侵略进他的嘴里，轻易就捉住了凯尔柔软羞怯的舌头。哈尔不断吮吸着凯尔的嘴唇和舌间的津液，他们饥渴地传递着彼此口腔中的热度，仿佛两个溺水太久的人对空气的渴望，从哈尔体内漫出的Alpha信息素在两人交缠的唇齿间迸开。

哈尔再一次认识到这件事，凯尔——那个平常总是无欲无求时刻都保持着绝对清醒的白灯凯尔·雷纳——正在对他发情。

“对不起哈尔……我其实不是……Beta……原谅我……”

得到了凯尔模模糊糊的回复后，哈尔在最后一丝理智崩溃之前回应他，“凯尔……我不标记你，我是说我尽量，假如我那么做的话你就打我……”

哈尔褪下了制服并把自己身上的衣服一件件地扔到地上，在他脱到衬衫时已经再也忍不住了，他就那么敞着自己的衬衫跨到了凯尔身上。哈尔用目光由上至下地亲吻他的背后，属于年轻画家的躯体是那么美好，常年隐藏在制服下的皮肤散布着一些战斗造成的伤疤，这并不影响他有着漂亮白皙的脊背，窄而紧致的腰线，光滑挺翘的臀部，包括在那之下压着的一对又软又可爱的肉球。哈尔故意伸手捏了一把那儿，随后感到青年的全身明显地颤了一下。

他吻着他的肩窝，一只手握住凯尔的阴茎，另一只曲起指节探进了青年的股间，缓缓地为他做扩张。哈尔早就不是第一次和Omega接触了，但这次他却有一丝不明的紧张感。他伸进第三根手指后才发现与别的Omega不同的是，凯尔的身体并没有分泌出太多体液，比他遇过的任何O都要更紧一些。他猜想大概是对方使用抑制剂太久和太久没和人做过了，他甚至不知道凯尔有没有和一个Alpha做过。但哈尔并不想弄伤他，即使他充斥四周的Alpha信息素宣告他多么想立刻就占有眼前的人，也强制压下了冲动继续耐心地为凯尔做扩张。

“哈……哈尔……你可以进来了……”

“别急……再等等。”

说出这句的哈尔令自己都难以置信。如果他面前的不是凯尔而是别的Omega，他很可能早就直接提枪上马了。

凯尔翻过身，一大片白白的胸膛都袒露在哈尔面前。哈尔决定为凯尔后穴的不配合从别的地方获取一些补偿，于是他低头将青年胸口的深色乳尖包进嘴里，柔嫩而敏感的皮肤在他牙齿的碾压侵犯中变得泛红发硬，使得凯尔战栗着吐出了一声长长的喘息。

凯尔勾住了哈尔的脖子，伸直长腿，大腿根部难耐地蹭着他。哈尔单手褪下内裤，饱满的性器随之弹了出来。凯尔从前并未和哪个Alpha上过床，这也是他第一次亲眼见到一个充血挺立的Alpha凶器究竟有多大——的确要比Beta的大。然而凯尔没有时间退缩，他也从没想过退缩，他只希望能立即被一个人填满……被他的前辈填满。

下一刻哈尔从他的身体里抽出了手指。他终于把硬到发疼的阴茎挤进了凯尔温热的肉穴里，依然有点儿紧，但足够把他粗大的勃起整个儿吃了进去。青年扬起头，泄出一声心满意足的呻吟，年轻的甬道内壁里仿佛热情接纳他一般溢出了更多的体液，一种爆发式的快感袭击了哈尔，进入凯尔后他几乎要彻底失控，不由自主地撑开对方的膝盖用力操干起来。

他一边用胯部重重撞击着，一边轻柔地啃着对方带了伤痕的脊背，嘴唇从背部滑到脖子，再到脸颊，又一次绵长的亲吻使他们嘴里都留下了彼此的味道。

“嗯……”

被Alpha的凶器刺激到敏感点时，凯尔发出一声变了调的呻吟。紧接着，哈尔开始不断顶向那一点。

凯尔被抱了起来，男性的鬓角贴在哈尔的侧脸边，灼热的吐气喷洒在他的脑后，没刮干净的胡子还有些扎人。凯尔断断续续地轻哼着扭过了头，青年光裸又脆弱的后颈暴露在哈尔眼前……格外诱人。

哈尔的心里有一小块瓦解了，仿佛一种强烈的冲动在他心底压抑了太久——拥有他，占有他，让这个名为凯尔·雷纳的年轻漂亮的灯侠永远属于自己……很久以前他就这么想了，不是第一眼，也是第二眼第三眼。

假如凯尔是Omega，那么他一定会是他的。他胸有成竹。

……而现在凯尔真的成了Omega，他该怎么做？

在Omega信息素的干扰下，男人的大脑并不能有效地占据主导权。哈尔咬上了那块梦寐以求的部位，身不由己地，他的身体不忍心放弃这个美妙的机会，只是一次临时标记应该不会太糟……齿尖陷进肉中，凯尔的腺体尝起来没有任何甜味，也没有任何味道，或许还略微带了些苦。

凯尔闷哼了一声，他的表情看上去略带痛苦，“哈尔……别……”声音软软地拒绝着他。

“……对不起，凯尔。”

片刻后，哈尔清醒了一些，他不该标记凯尔，不论他有多么想。然而在他意识到这点时，他已经那么做了……

更早发情的凯尔忍不住先射了。在Alpha到达高潮时，哈尔快速地抽插了一阵，随后在成结前从青年的身体里退了出来。温热白稠的液体被全部射在了凯尔结实的小腹上。

至少有一点哈尔清楚，他并不希望自己害得凯尔怀孕，不然那可真的太混蛋了……

深喘了几口气后，哈尔的大脑终于从混乱的情欲中退出了一些，他垂下头贴近对方，“嘿，凯尔……你怎么样，我刚才……有没有不小心永久标记你？”

凯尔用手臂撑着床垫坐了起来，他的声音听上去仍有些喑哑。他晃了晃脑袋，下意识地伸手去摸后颈。“嘶……”凯尔疼得抽了一口气，他好像一瞬间就恢复冷静了。当凯尔重新摊开手时，哈尔震惊地发现他的手上沾了一些鲜血。

“怎么……”

“别担心，哈尔……我没事。”凯尔摸到床头的白灯戒指戴上，然后笑了笑，“你只是把我的后颈咬破了点皮”。

“什么？”

哈尔探到凯尔的身后，发现他的后颈确实被他咬破了……并且除了伤口的齿痕外也没有任何被标记的痕迹。有常识的人都知道Omega被咬腺体是不会出血的……除非是本身不能被标记的性别。

“对不起哈尔……”凯尔耸了耸肩，讪笑着说，“我在后颈上使用了一种能模拟Omega信息素的新药品，为了配合萨拉克做一个实验……”

……

哈尔怔了好一会儿才明白过来，他被小青年耍了。

“可恶！”

哈尔低叫了一声，拽过罪魁祸首重新按在身下。他用手指沾了凯尔腹部的精液，略带不甘地在青年好看的脸上划了起来。半透明的粘稠液体顺着他的手指，绕过凯尔的鼻尖，留下了3个歪歪扭扭字母。

哈尔的手指蹭得凯尔脸有些痒，他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，正好把“H”的一角吃了进去。

这色情的一幕让哈尔感到自己又要硬了。

 

凯尔依然是Beta。从来都是Beta。这意味着没有人能简单地靠性吸引力拥有他。

真可惜，哈尔想，他永远无法属于他。

太好了，哈尔想，他将不属于任何人。

凯尔·雷纳依旧是那个冷静，独立，自由的白灯，艺术家，最伟大的传炬者。是他最爱的Beta。

哈尔仰起头长长吐了一口气。太好了。

飞行员侧过了脸宠溺地看了青年一眼，他是一个小天使，也是一个……

“凯尔，你这小混蛋……”哈尔低低笑了一声，也许他们之间不再需要催情剂了，因为凯尔光是弯起双眼就足以令他沉醉。

他们躺在一块，肩挨着肩，久久地凝视彼此。在一个无比漫长的，久到时间也忘了存在的对视之后，不知道是谁先忍不住了，而后两人同时咧开嘴笑起来。

 

当哈尔带着极好的心情回到酒吧时，他不禁有种错觉，自己似乎无意识地吸引了许多人的注目。

嗯……？

这种感觉愈发明显，哈尔停下脚步，他稍带警惕地环视了一圈，那并不是某种错觉，酒吧内真的有不少灯侠在注视自己，聚焦在他身上的视线越来越多，而他们的目光个个像磕了药似的。空气中隐约流动着一种兴奋的，躁动不安的因子。

哈尔挑着眉，刚想找个家伙发问，他的身体就猛地被一个巨大的力道提起按到了墙上。

好极了，有人主动找上了他。

对方用看上去就很硬实际上比那更硬的石头胳膊牢牢卡着哈尔的脖子，那使他相当不舒服，接下去，男人宽大的手掌便不客气地贴着哈尔的腰部游走起来。

“韩怒，你他妈在干什么？”哈尔骂道。

“你最好解释一下你身上的气味是怎么回事，乔丹。”韩怒开口道，粗犷的嗓音比平时更低沉一些，猛烈又刺鼻的Alpha信息素从他身上散发出来，“虽然你的脸丑得像一株食人棘，屁股倒还挺对我胃口的。”

“见鬼，放开我，我不知道你在说什么！”哈尔恼羞成怒道，他暂时还不想在酒吧里动手，韩怒并不好惹，但假如对方的手继续色情地粘着他的屁股就不一定了。

不远处，约翰也察觉到了酒吧里反常的骚动。

“喂，好像哈尔又惹出了什么麻烦，我们得过去看看他……”他扭过头却发现对面的人已经不在座位上了，“盖？”

 

盖闻到了那味道。

他沉着脸走向那个毫无自觉地传播着危险气味的源头，粗鲁地拨开人群，站到了两个肇事者面前。

“大石块，随便你对其他人发情我不管，”盖仰头挑衅地睨着韩怒，“但是这一个，对不起，是老子的。”

“他什么时候成你的了？”“我什么时候成你的了？”

韩怒和哈尔异口同声地冲他喊道。

盖在原地短暂地一怔，之后他承认自己一定是被那气味影响到了，放在平时他绝对没理由那么说。

韩怒松开了哈尔，他活动活动强硬的肌肉组成的筋骨，发出了一阵卡拉拉的响声。“很好，想比试一下吗，加德纳？”这个大块头灯侠宣誓主权般地挥发出强烈的Alpha信息素，不屑地俯视着对面足足比自己矮了半截的红发人类。

盖被激怒了，他不是第一天看对方不爽了。他敞开了制服领口，在狠狠摔碎一个酒瓶后，更加狂野桀骜的Alpha信息素从他身上伴着浓烈的酒精味一并释放出来。他来到对方面前，毫不吝啬地把拳头砸在那张石块似的丑脸上。

 

这场野兽般的Alpha斗殴最终以盖的胜利结束。

“我早说了，石头人，比谁是最强韧的混蛋你绝对比不过我。”盖居高临下地朝倒在墙角的家伙比了个大大的中指，然后转身回到哈尔和约翰边上。

在盖和韩怒互殴时，约翰一直在一边看着哈尔，他也发觉哈尔出去一趟后再回来时变得不大对劲了，他能从哈尔的身上闻到一种淡淡的Omega香味，蜂蜜水味儿的，幸好他还保持着军人出色的自制力才没有受那影响。在这期间就有不少灯侠虎视眈眈地觊觎着哈尔的屁股，约翰都没让他们得逞。

“干得漂亮，盖。”

约翰听见哈尔夸了盖一句，接着哈尔就被盖粗暴地用力拽走了。假如是别的灯侠这么做，约翰一定会上前阻止，但对方是盖……呃，他没辙了。

 

盖并没有把哈尔带回座位，而是直接把他拖出了酒吧。

“停下，盖，你要把我带哪儿去？”

哈尔终于聚集了足够的力气甩开盖的手。他们已经不知不觉跑到离酒吧有一段距离的地方，莫戈表面大部分还保持着原始生态，除了基础设施外的部分基本都是荒无人迹的野外。

红发男人弓起身喘了几口粗气，然后抬起头眯着双眼打量他，“乔丹，你他妈和Omega做爱了？”没等哈尔开口他又接着说，“不对，就算你做爱Omega也不会把信息素传染给你，那气味是从‘你’身上传出来的……妈的你究竟怎么回事？”

哈尔一愣，他抬起手臂，扯开领子闻了闻自己……而后他忽然意识到他在和凯尔做的时候，凯尔是把药水抹在后颈上的，而他“标记”了凯尔，那么就会有带Omega信息素的药水残留在他的嘴唇……和嘴里。

他都没留意盖忽然着魔似地倾身凑近他，他们靠得极近，盖燥热的鼻息直直地喷在他脸上，就差那么几厘米，他几乎就要吻上他了。

在盖打算更进一步时，一只拳头直接落在了他脸上。哈尔把他打开了。

“注意你的行为，盖。”哈尔用目光警告对方，“好吧，我之前出去时的确接触了一下Omega信息素药水，可能不小心沾到了点。只要我把它洗掉就没事了。”

“……想得美，乔丹，我已经被你搞硬了。”盖揉着嘴角闷哼了一声，声音里隐含了一丝不易觉察的沙哑。

“你也太流氓了，去你的，我可是个Alpha！”哈尔皱着眉退后一步，不甘示弱地释放出魄力十足的Alpha信息素宣告自己的领地。

“没用的乔丹，你的Alpha气味我记得，里面混了任何其他味道我都能分辨得出。”盖带着同种信息素向他走近一步。

“离我远点，加德纳！住手，放开我，我再说一遍，停下，滚蛋！！！”

……

 

数日之后，灯团研发部宣布了一个令4/5的军团成员都感到兴奋的消息：绿灯总部的专利药品【SOMP:hy1】开始正式投入使用了。

由于是刚研发出不久的新药，它的效果还有待鉴定，并不排除会有一些副作用，仍然有许多Alpha灯侠以极其高昂的价格购买了它。在它十分详细的使用说明中特别提到了如下几点：

#绿灯专利限定，本药品目前仅适用于绿灯军团内部除莫戈之外的Beta成员，禁止使用于莫戈、其他任何军团成员或是不属于持戒者的凡人。若产生此类违规行为，一旦被新守护者们发现，将会没收一个月工资并请你去小太阳系喝茶。

#请不要在任何公共场所使用。

#请不要将它使用在军团的Alpha成员身上，如果坚持使用，后果自负。

#请使用本品和Beta成员进行交配后的Alpha成员于20*||d（时间单位）之内及时清洗全身，以避免药品的气味残留在身上。严格禁止未彻底除去药品残留就前往人数众多的公共场所。（*曾有一位Alpha军团成员在沾有药品的情况下什么都不做就前往莫戈酒吧乱晃，这是一个典型的反例。）

#研发部已开始致力于开发新的口服版本，来改善本品目前的各项副作用。

 

 

END

 

（直接写成段子的）一些私设：

 

#1

被誉为“最大Alpha盛产基地”的绿灯军团实际上并不是Alpha占比最高的，红灯的Alpha比例有90%，但红灯作为濒危灯种人数是永远无法和绿灯相比的。

*关于各灯团性别比之后请看图示（请去我lof看）

 

#2

萨拉克：欸，人类性欲真的很低。

阿丽莎：没错，全宇宙平均交配时长最短按人类的计时法也要12小时。

韩怒：啧，我第一次听说还有性欲这么低的种族。

哈尔：闭嘴，我这就给你们表演一个赖在凯尔床上一整天！

（凯尔：……哈尔别这样。）

 

#3

【莫戈酒吧】

（带着Omega味的）凯尔：呵，让我来听听，有谁不想标记我吗？

约翰：当然………………会想的吧……

盖：不………………可能不会的……吧……

韩怒：……丑陋的人类……你在挑战我的底线……

基格沃格：……可恶我、我坦白，我一直觉得……人类长得很好看……

哈尔：臭视差怪给我从凯尔身上滚出去！！！（惊醒）

（一个噩梦from总是担心凯尔被别人侵占的哈尔）

 

#4

哈尔：我很好奇，基格沃格，你真的觉得人类长得好看吗？

基格沃格：是啊，其实地球人在我看来就差不多和你们看待猫咪一样……（所以以前觉得你们太弱了）

凯尔：诶，那有没有什么动作让你觉得特别可爱呢？

基格沃格：唔……你们的表情很丰富，大概是做一些夸张的表情吧。

凯尔想了想，吐出舌头冲他做了个特别夸张的鬼脸。

基格沃格：（冒鼻血）……让我离开一下。

凯尔：哈哈哈，哈尔，基格沃格的审美好奇怪啊！

哈尔：…………可是，你刚才是真的很可爱…………

凯尔：呃？？

 

*韩怒（Hannu）：一个长得有点像雷神3里说话有点娘炮的石头小哥一样的灯侠，迷失绿灯的一员，在至白之日绿灯侠#51出场过


End file.
